


Nightmares

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), Quest Freinds! (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: Xoc has a nightmare. Misha is there to comfort him





	Nightmares

Another night and Misha was on watch duty.

They looked around at their friend’s sleeping forms. EleeB was laying on top of her bed roll. One hand was clenched in a fist, her Wolverine Claws extended. The other was gently rested on the ground in front of her. Simon Hopper Simon was tucked into his sleeping bag, one arm splayed out to his side and the other resting on his stomach. He was snoring loudly. Misha was startled the first time they had heard the terrifying noise. They had violently shook Simon Hopper awake. He had to explain to them that he was not in fact dieing and that it was actually completely normal for humans to snore.

Finally their eyes landed on Xoc. They found more and more these days that they liked to watched Xoc while he slept. He was calm, all anxiety vanishing from his face. He looked almost childlike.

Misha watched Xoc for a while. Then he started talking in his sleep. Another concept that had frightened the android until one of Misha’s human companions had explained.

“No,” Xoc mumbled “Please don’t make me” He started thrashing. Xoc’s blanket tangling around his legs.

“No, no, no.” Xoc cried, getting louder. Misha was already up and walking the short distance to Xoc’s side. They kneeled down and lightly shook his shoulder, trying to wake him.

Suddenly Xoc sat straight up. He was breathing heavily.

“Xoc.” they said quietly.

“Misha,” He said, voice small. Then he lunged towards them and wrapped his arms around Misha’s neak. He started sobbing.

“There, there” Misha said, stroking his back, they believed this was a comforting action for humans.

Xoc’s body shook with his tears and he grabbed Misha tighter. They tightened their grip also making shushing sounds. An ancient text called Wikihow had information on comforting those that were crying.

After a while Xoc’s tears slowed and then stopped. He pulled away from Misha wiping his face.

“I’m sorry” Xoc sounded congested and made gasping noises like he was short on air. According to the Datasphere this was normal for humans after crying.

“Why are you sorry?” Misha asked.

“‘Cause I got tears and snot all over your shirt.” Xoc pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“I do not mind. Are you alright though?” Misha placed their hand on Xoc’s shoulder in, what they hoped, was a comforting gesture. “You seemed very frightened.”

“I uh,” Xoc started, burying his head in his arms. “I had a nightmare”

“Would you like to talk about your nightmare?”

“No,”

“Okay,”

They fell into an awkward silence.

Xoc laid down on his side. Misha stood up to leave. His hand reached out and grabbed their wrist.

“Stay please,” Xoc said, voice small. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Misha smiled kindly at him and laid down next to him.

He pulled them into a hug, burying his face in their neck. Misha held Xoc as he fell asleep.

“Sleep peacefully, friend” They whispered into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby. Xoc just needs someone to give him a hug. Misha not understanding humans but trying her best is my favorite thing to write.
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr @LeapinGoldFish.


End file.
